Glorfindel is a Chicken?
by Captain Mandie
Summary: Glorfindel gets covered in honey and feathers by the twins and swears revenge. one things turns into another until no one knows who is pranking who anymore. Chapter Four Now Up!
1. Eat more Elf?

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, tear none of them. Tis very sad. **

**Summary: Glorfindel honey feathers twins = very messy Glorfindel. Read to find out more.**

**You no like, you no read, no one is forcing you too now are they? Nope I don't think so. **

**If you would like to beta my story I will be more than happy to listein to your ideas. Might come very important if you would like the next chapter. **

**And be nice please, I know this isn't the greatest story out there but I try. And yes the next chapter will hopefully be longer…**

**Now on with the story: **

"Hush, he's coming 'Ro do you want him to catch us?" "No…" "Well then shh." Elladan and Elrohir sat perched in a tree that lingered over the main path to the last Homely House. They had a bucket full of sticky honey and a bag full of feathers waiting for the next unexpecting passer by. To their joy, that poor elf happened to be their tutor Glorfindel. "On the count of three. One, two…" "What the?! Hey stop that! Your adar will not be happy with the two of you when he finds out about this little prank." Glorfindel now stood covered in honey and feathers. The twins couldn't help but laugh at the balrog slayer, who now much to his dismay looked like a chicken.  "Oh come now, _Glorfy, _don't be mad it…" "Was only a little joke." "Not meant for you of course, you just…" "Happened to be there when we _accidently _dropped the honey." "And feathers." Elladan finished for his brother. "Be a good sport _Glorfy _don't tell adar." Elrohir begged. Elladan still stood trying to hold back stiffled laughter. "That's it you better hope I don't find you. You better run for it." With that all three took off.

"Adar," a small boy appeared from behind a large oak door into Elrond's library, " Are you there?" "Yes come in Estel. I'm here." A timid child walked up to where his father was sitting at his desk and looked deep into his dark brown eyes. "What is it pen-neth?" "I woke up, and no one was there." "Your brothers weren't in the room where they are suppost to be?" Estel shook his head no, a mop of dark brown hair twirling about him. "Well they are probablly…" Elrond snapped his head up when the his door flew open and two identical blobs went flying by him. He held one arm out to each side and caught both of them. "Look Estel, I found them for you." Estel giggled and watched as the twins tutor ran in after them. "There you little demons are, your worse than the balrog was." "Glorfindel what in the name of the valar happened to you?" "Your sons my lord." Glorfindel blushed as he realized that he was still covered in feathers and honey.

**Tbc … eventually. **


	2. Revenge is Sweet

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, tear none of them. Tis very sad. **

**Summary: Glorfindel honey feathers twins = very messy Glorfindel. Read to find out more.**

**You no like, you no read, no one is forcing you too now are they? Nope I don't think so. **

**If you would like to beta my story I will be more than happy to listein to your ideas. Might come very important if you would like the next chapter. **

**And be nice please, I know this isn't the greatest story out there but I try.**

**Thanks to:**

**FailurebyDesign: ok i fixed it, i hope it is easier to read. :-D i try. **

**Jedi Gollum: ok so heres the update you wanted. I know it's not great but I try. And I love your story Haldirs Here.**

****

**On with the story!!!!! HAHAHAHA**

"Elladan, Elrohir take Estel and go outside, leave me and Glorfindel to talk in _peace and quiet._" Elrond said strangely calm. Glrofindel and the Elven watched as the raven- haired trio left the room.

"My Lord you can't just let them walk out like that! Do you not see what they did to me?" Glorfindel threw his hands up flustured. Elrond couldn't hold it back any more, he started laughing hysterically at the sight of his dearest friend and chief advisor covered in sticky goo and and feathers. He really did look like a chicken.

"Glorfindel, my friend, it was just a harmless prank, nothing more. There is no need in punishing them for something so entertaining." Elrond managed to get out between chuckles.

"I am glad I amuse you my Lord!" Glorfindel yelled before storming out of Elronds study, leaving the still laughing lord to himself. If Elrond wasn't going to punish his sons, Glorfindel would. He would play a prank that all of Arda would remember for centuries to come. One so bad that the twins would never play another prank on him ever again. Glorfindel started giggling as he walked towards his bathing chamber, a evil smirk on his face. This was going to be fun. Oh so fun.

the next morning

All of Imladris awoke to the loud screams of the Elladan. Elladan had awoken first and went to wake his brother when he realized his long, flowing black hair was not where it should be. It was on the floor in a nice long braid next to his feet. Noticing this he screamed and ran to his twin brothers room to awake Elrohir and pound him until he confessed it was he who did it.

But entering his brothers room he found that Elrohir was in a similar state of disaray. Only what little hair his brother had left was colored a deep blue. This made him wonder what color his was.

He walked over to the mirror and stood in horror, his hair was green. Lime Green! Elladan screamed once again, this time waking his brother. He was soon joined in his screams of terror by Elrohir.

The twins decided to find out what was going on, but only after trying to get the color out of there once precious locks.

Elrohir went into his bathing chamber and filled the tub with the hotest water he could and got in. He poured the "shampoo" in his shortened hair and scrubbed, at least he tried. This was no shampoo at all, it was glue. The glue of all glue! Elf Glue! He got out of the tub so fast that the human eye would have never seen that his skin was now a deep shade of red. He pulled on a pair of leggings and ran to his little brother Estels room.

When he entered he found Elladan already there and Estel pinned to the floor crying. "… Why did you do it you little brat?!" Elladan questioned, not noticing his twin in the room.

"I told you! I didn't do anything! I don't know what happened to your skin, hair, or shampoo. I swear it!" Estel wasn't lying and Elrohir could sense it.

"Let him up Dan' twas not our little brother who did it but I think I know who it was… GLORFINDEL!" Elrohir's scream was heard all through the house. Glorfindel sat in the dinning hall with Elrond and the two started laughing upon hearing the shouts and screams clearly from the twins.

Glorfindel had asked Elrond for his help in his prank on the twins and Elrond agreed with out questions. Elrond was the one who cut and colored the twins hair and Glorfindel but dye in the faucets of the tubs and glue in the shampoo bottles. This was turning out to be the best prank.

Elladan and Elrohir came running into the dinning hall in a mess. Much to their dismay there was wax on the floor and they went sliding, landing in big bags full of flour. After the coughing and sneezing ceased they sat down in their normal seats quiet mad at Glorfindel.

"What is all this for Glorfindel?!" Elrohir interogated his tutor. He only used Glorfindels full name when he was mad, very mad.

"You don't remember yesterday pen-neth? You humiliated me, so it is my turn to do the same to you. I would advise you to go get cleaned up and come back downstairs clean. Use your brothers bath room, I would think your two are a little dirty." Glorfindel managed to say before he and his Lord started laughing once again.

Elrohir and Elladan made to get up only to realize they were stuck to their seats with even more elf glue. This was going to be a bad day, and it was even mid morning.

A very bad day indeed.

TBC… please r&r.

** ooh my song… Caroline! Caroline! All the guys would say she's might fine… lalalala I know you like to think your beep don't stank. But lean a little bit closer see roses really smell like poo poo poo. Lalala**


	3. a little wet human

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, tear none of them. Tis very sad. **

**Summary: Glorfindel honey feathers twins = very messy Glorfindel. Read to find out more.**

**You no like, you no read, no one is forcing you too now are they? Nope I don't think so. **

**If you would like to help with my story I will be more than happy to listein to your ideas. Might come very important if you would like the next chapter. **

**And be nice please, I know this isn't the greatest story out there but I try.**

**and about some spelling issues you might find, i am really sorry. i can't spell to save my life. **

**On with the story…**

****

After about an hour of the twins trying to get out of their seats, Elrond finally felt pitty on them. He got up and left and came back quickly with a short elven dagger.

"Adar! No you can't! Please no!" Elrohir begged as Elrond walked closer to the chairs his sons were so merclessly stuck to.

"You _do _want to get up don't you? And seeing as you are not getting up anytime soon on your own, I figured you may like some help, but if not you two can just stay there forever." With that Elrond started walking back out of the room.

The twins looked at each other before yelling, "No wait!" in unison.

Elrond walked slowly back over, a evil gleam in his eyes. This was going to be fun.

A few minutes later Elladan and Elrohir were able to stand up. Elladan blushed a deep crimson colour as he looked down at his seat. The back part of his pants still sat there, glued to the seat. He looked over to his brother who gave him a sigh of defeat, this was definetly the worse day ever. No one had actually ever pranked them back! Never! And for it to be their father and tutor was even worse!

Glorfindel was trying to supress his laughter through the whole ordeal but he didn't do such a good job.

"Nice to see that you are enjoying yourself Glorfindel. But you just wait, you have it coming to you. And keep that as a warning." Elladan scowled at his tutor.

"And that's a promise, not a threat." Elrohir added as he saw the look his father was giving them.

----

****

After they both had a nice long bath they decided to go to the archery field and practice. They grabbed their quivers and bows and headed to the green field.

They saw there little brother there and decided to join him. Estel laughed merilly as the twins arrows seemed to bounce off the targets.

"This is not funny Estel! Some one has replaced our arrows with rubber tipped ones! Maybe you know who did it hmm?" Elrohir stated at his brothers humor.

Before Estel could answer Elladan had tackled him and started tickling the poor human child.

"I know you know Estel, tell us or we will throw you into that fish pond over there!" Elladan teased pointing to the the stated pond.

"It was, it was Glorfindel I swear it! Let me be! I did nothing!" Estel begged between giggles. Elladan realized the truth and this a let his adopted brother up slowly. Once they were both standing, Elrohis grabbed Estel's wrist and dragged him over to the pond.

"No, wait what are you doing? I did nothing to you two. Let me go saes!" Estel was frightend. What had he done to be thrown into the pond? All he knew is he was not going in with out a fight.

A few long minutes of struggling later Estel joined the gold-fish in the pond. "And that little brother was for laughing at us! Tis not funny at all weasel." Elrohir stated as he and his twin started walking back to the last homely house.

They were going to get it this time, not by Glorfindel, not by Elrond, but by Estel. Small yes, but he did have a few good tricks up his small sleve. And he had been waiting to use them until a day like this came around.

Oh yes, this would be fun!

****

**TBC… I know this is short, I am sorry but I keep running out of ideas.****. awell lol.****. i needs more ideas ppl help... **

**ps:) this is a serious question, does anyone out there know if Europe is a continent? please tell me if you do. i know it sounds really stupid and i am supposed to know this because i am a sophmore in highschool but i don't and me and my best friend are having issues in figuring out if it is or not. please answer. :( **


	4. Estel the Evil

THANK YOU ALL FOR TUNING IN AGAIN! WEEEEE! THIS IS GONNA BE FUN FUN FUN.

THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE WHO ANSWERED MY STUPID QUESTION ABOUT EUROPE, I KNOW NOW THAT IT IS A CONTINENT. I'M JUST A LITTLE DITZY. 

**SPECIAL THANKIES TO…**

LAMBADIA GREENLEAF: duct tape, I like it. I will try to get it in here somewhere for ya. Thankies for the idea, it is appreciated. :-D Yeah I don't  like the Hey Ya song, but the song Roses has an important meaning to me. 

AERLALAITH:  shall we find out what's up his sleeve? Sounds like an adventure to me!

FAILURE BY DESIGN: awww thankies.

DARK BORG DRONE: yay for continents! Lol. I also like your name there, it's cool.

KALIEDESCOPE CAT: ty. Evil Elves!!! Hahahahahaha woooo.

And on with the story we go…

            The rest of their day went as normal, except of the one absence. Estel. But his absence had gone by unnoticed by all. It was normal for him to be gone all day and miss supper so no one thought any thing of it.

Later that night        

            The twins slept peacefully in their room.  They decided to sleep in the same room that night so if anyone decided to play anymore pranks on them and one of them awoke he would be able to awake the other.

But they were extremely tired and layed in a dead to the world type sleep and did not notice the little foot steps heading  toward the large bed.

Estel's grin grew widder, if possible, when he saw his older brothers sound asleep. He never would have thought it this easy. He put the items he carried with him onto the ground next to his small feet and looked back up to the bed. He determined that the twin closest to him was Elladan, but only by how loud he was snoring. Estel poked him experimentally and watched in awe as he still slept on.

He bent down to the ground and grabbed the elven duct tape and stood back up staring micheviously at Elladan. Oh this was going to be good.

He undid the end of the specialy tape and stuck it to the side of the bed. He then continued to crawl carefully onto the bed, over Elrohir, and back to the otherside, and then under the bed over and over and over again until he ran out of the sticky tape.

He was still awed that his brothers could  sleep through that. He would have woken up when he noticed some one crawling over him.

He put the emptied tape holder onto the ground and picked up a small pink hued bag that he had taken from his sister, Arwen's, room. Estel then proceeded to walk to the other side of the bed and un-button the container. Smiling once again he began to put make up on the younger twin, paying careful attention to the dark purple eyeshadow he had put on Elrohir. Purple was definetly _not _Elrohir's colour witch made it all the more fun to put the colour on him.

Estel soon finished his task of putting makeup on the twins and decided that they were missing something… but what? A thought struck his mind and he quickly ran down to the kitchens and came back up to the room. He dipped the silver spoon he had taken into the bowl of wipped cream and put a dollip on each of the twin boy's foreheads and a cherry on top. He smiled, proud of his handy work, but now the real fun started…

"ORCS! ORCS HAVE ENTERED IMLADRIS!! ELLADAN, ELROHIR HELP ORCS ARE COMING!!" Estel yelled at the top of his lungs near the end of the bed.

The twins tried to sit up, but found that they couldn't, the cause, elven duct tape just like the glue it was the strongest tape ever invented. They paniced as the 'helpless' cries from there little baby brother.

But the twins soon stopped. They realised Imladris was protected by Vilya and orcs couldn't enter the boarder no matter how hard they tried. Estel stopped screaming when he noticed his brothers were awake, but not panicking. He flashed them one of his 'caught ya' smiles and ran to the door, but all of his screaming had awoken… Glorfindel?

The advisor picked the little human up and carried him over to the bed. "Estel don't you think you may have been just a tad to hard on them?" Glorfindel asked, humor underlining his stern voice.

"A tad to hard?! What he did was just evil! He's a evil little brat of a brother who should be tied up and forced to walk under a tall ladder with a black cat sitting atop of it looking into a broken mirror!" Elrohir all but screamed at the two.

Estel knew that his brothers were angry now, you could tell just by looking at the identical vains that looked like were about to pop out of their identical heads. He gulped nervously and looked warily at the pair tied to the bed.

"Well now I think that since Estel has had is fun it is time for everyone to be getting back to bed aye? Good night Elrohir, Good night Elladan." Glorfindel walked out of the room holding a laughing child.

"Glorfindel, why didn't you untie them?" Estel asked between giggles.

"That way they can do no more pranks until morning and we can all rest in peace

pen-neth." Glorfindel answered matter-o-factly.

As they decended down the halls they could hear the twins pleas and cries for help, Glorfindel merly laughed it off and continued you walking.

The war had only just begun.

TO BE CONTINUED

Mindie's Corner: aww the poor little dears. Trust me, they will get there sweet revenge with a little help. Not metioning who just yet, you'll have to tune in to find out. And sorry it took so long for me to update, and I know this chapter is lame, but I try. And it might also be a while until I next update because despite the funniness of all this, one of my best friends father just died on Friday and I am very close to that family so I'm kinda grief strickin right now. I decided to write this chapter to maybe lighten up my mood, it helped a little but not much. So until we meet again… farewell.

3 Mindie


	5. Kumquats

**Ok this next chapter is going to be like dedicated to Lombadia Greenleaf. With out her ideas I really don't think the last chapter nor this chapter would be here right now. So many thankies to you. **

**DISCLAIMER: Tis a pity actually, I wish I owneded them but I do not. Thank you Mr.Tolkein.**

**MORE THANKIES GO TO: **

**Raven-Padfoot Marauder****: I like Elrohir, he's my fav twin, But Legolas is my absolute favorite elf no questions 'bout it.**

**Lombadia Greenleaf****: Kumquats? That's a fruit right? Well I'll make it a fruit, do tell me if I'm wrong. My brother is insisting it's a fruit but I don't exactly trust him but I'll make it a fruit. And this chapter is to you…**

**I know I said I probably wouldn't update for a while but I need something to take my mind off of the death so I figured I would make my readers happy and update today. Thank you to all that are tuning in again, I appreciate it.**

Now on with the story… 

     Mirkwood

"Ada can we go yet? Can we can we?!" Legolas asked his father anxiously who was still packing for their trip to Imladris.

Thranduil laughed and turned to look at his son, a smile softening his expression. "One more minute Legolas, I need to pack my clothes and we will be off. I do not think that Lord Elrond would be happy with me just walking around his home in undergarments do you?" He teased as Legolas started laughing.

"I guess not. But it would be very funny." Legolas answered, still giggling.

"Well I think I am ready, are you all packed?" Thranduil asked in his fatherly voice.

Legolas nodded his head and made a mad dash to the courtyard where the guards were awaiting him and Thranduil.  Legolas could hardly wait to go to Imladris to visit his two best friends again.

Rivendell

The twins sat on the stone steps awaiting the arrival of the King and Prince of Mirkwood. They had thought of many ideas for revenge, but all of them needed at least three people so they had to wait for their best friend to arrive to help them.

"I'm bored 'Dan." Elrohir complained quietly.

"I know 'Roh so am I. You wanna go climb the kumquat tree by the path and wait for them there?" Elladan suggested. Both of their moods brightened as they made their way to said tree.

They crawled to the top of the tree swiftly and looked down awaiting the arrival of the royals.

"You know 'Roh, these kumquats could come in handy when we prank the others. Do you wanna pick them and save them for later?" The elder of the two asked as he started picking the fruit.

Elrohir agreed and went to the task of helping his brother to pick the kumquats. A few minutes later they heard horses coming by and looked down to see a mane of golden blonde hair swoop past them. They smiled to each other and swiftly jumped down from their perch in the tall tree.

They ran as fast as their feet could carry them and met up with Legolas and his father.

"Mae govannen King Thranduil of Mirkwood, Mae Govannen Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." The two said together as they bowed to their guest.

"Mae govannen little princes of Imladris. I say, where is your father? Tis unlike him not to greet his guest." Thranduil said while he looked around for his Pheredhil friend.

"He is inside working on _important _documents. He told us to tell you that you may and go see him when you got here." Elladan answered.

"But he also said only after we show you to your rooms. So come along, there's no time to waste." Elrohir added, winking at Legolas when he said his last words.

Each twin took a hand of one of their guest and basically dragged them through the palace to their rooms.

"King Thranduil this is your room, and Legolas you get my room." Elladan told the two.

"But then where are you going to sleep 'Dan?" Legolas asked the twin confused.

"I'm sharing a room with Elrohir. Ada said that it would be better incase you got bored so you could play with my toys instead of staring at blank walls doing nothing. We tried to tell him that you wouldn't be bored but he didn't want to listen." The eldest of the three explained to the young prince as he led him to his room.

"Legolas do you think that you would be willing to help us play a prank on our father, brother, and tutor while you're here? We pranked Glorfindel a few days ago and now everyone is out to get us, like the other morning we awoke to our brother screaming that orcs were coming to get him and we tried to get up to only realize we were duct taped to the bed." Elrohir asked.

"Sure. I haven't played any pranks in a while I need to practice and get some more ideas." Legolas agreed.

The three princes went into Elrohir's room to plan out who they should prank first and how to do it. The twins showed Legolas the kumquats and Legolas told them of what he once did with the bitter fruit.

Next morning

" Dan, Roh! This isn't funny!" Estel whined from his bedroom.

Estel had awoken early that morning to find honey all over his floor and string all around his room. As soon has he stepped off the bed a bucket of honey water came down on him and as he continued walking around on his sticky floor towards his door he got hit with a large bucket of flour.

Finally at his door a few minutes later he opened it quickly but only for another bucket to land atop him. This one full of kumquats and kumquat juice. He let a shrill cry of anger and ran to his brothers room. Well that is at least he tried to run, his feet kept sticking to the floor on the way there.

He opened the twins bedroom door slowly this time to make sure they hadn't planned anything else. He walked in once he checked for the coast to be clear. The only thing he didn't see was a thin piece of rope in front him. He walked right into it and it sent a bombardment of kumquats flying towards him at the speed of death. 

Estel ducked as he saw them coming at him, but they still all managed to hit him.

"I hate you two! That hurt! I didn't hurt you!" Estel cried as the last of the kumquats hit him.

All Elrohir and Elladan could do was laugh at the disarrayed state of the boy.

"Well I see plan one worked. Next is plan two?" Legolas said from his place at the door. He had heard all the commotion from Estel's room and knew that it wouldn't be long until the prank was over so he went and waited by the twins door.

"You were in it to? Of all people I would not have expected you! I hate you all!" Estel screamed at the top of his lungs to Legolas and ran off. Again, that is he tried to run.

"Do you think he means that?" Legolas asked worried.

"No he will get over it in time. He never means what he says." Elrohir reassured Legolas.

Now it was time for plan two. The three boys all smiled at each other, a mischievous glint in there eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED 

****

MINDIES CORNER: I'm sorry this chapter was lame. It's hard to write when your depressed. I appreciate those who did stick around to read it. And I will try to make the next chapter less lame. Anyone got any ideas? Lombodia Greenleaf, you have any new items I could maybe use?


End file.
